A Normal Life
by Question28
Summary: I had had enough. I chose to move on. Fleur became support for me, she was there when I chose to leave, and when she needed me I was there. And while trying to hide away from the Wizarding World I become the center of attention once more when I try and do a good deed by helping Draco Malfoy. All I wanted was a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of Harry Potter

This is a reworking of a previous story I had abandoned and deleted called A New Path, enjoy. I am now going through and editing the chapters to begin writing this story once more.

Chapter 1: Making Decisions

I was walking pointlessly around the grounds, no set direction or destination. Time to myself, alone time; it was something I have not had in quite a while. A chance to just enjoy the silence of the world, a world no longer at war. Enemies had been vanquished, some still at large sure, but the majority had been dealt with and for now I was at peace. More so now as I strolled down the path. It was early in the morning, unseasonably warm for the hour in question as the sun had only just begun to rise high in the sky. The heat made me run my hand along the collar of my shirt, I felt sweat beading down my neck; I sighed.

I had spent a long time in the shower that morning, soaking in the cold spray, despite it all I still felt dirty, I felt uncomfortable in my clothes and skin. An hour after I had finally killed my life-long enemy I found myself consumed by a desire to run, I had been swarmed and overcome by my friends and fellow students, congratulating me and thanking me, though I smiled and nodded they were fake smiles. It had taken more out of me than I would have believed. Coming out on the path had been to clear my mind and yet it was all coming back again. Deep down all I wanted was to run, leave and not return. But I didn't know if I could or…if I should.

It was not as easy as I thought. Maybe it was guilt? Maybe something else? I hadn't a clue really. My head was throbbing; my weather-worn clothes torn and ripped, burned in some places, were still carrying the dirt and grim of war and while many house elves had offered to wash them I had declined. Why? I didn't know the answer to that either. But as I walked with my hands deep in the pockets of my coat, I was trying to come to terms with the fact that I had actually won. But what a victory? So much was lost, so many died, this was never what I wanted, never had I wished to see Remus die or Tonks and hell even Fred is gone.

I bumped into someone and fell backwards. My glasses fell from my face as I hit the dirt, my fingers felt nothing but uneven grass as I felt around for the damned things. I fumbled around clumsily, on my butt still as I stretched out my arms in search of the glasses but then, surprising myself, I saw a glint of metal before my eyes. The person I had bumped into, they had found them and were holding them out for me to grasp. I took them with a word of thanks and slid them back upon my face. Blinking, I glanced up to the hand outstretched in front of me. I had not expected to find her out this far from the castle.

"Harry," Fleur said with a smile. I took her hand and allowed her to lift me up to my feet. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, her hair up in a ponytail, and looked as though she hadn't been sleeping. Dark bags could be seen beneath her eyes and despite the smile on her face I could tell it was barely a sliver of the smile that had once graced her features. The gleam was gone from her eyes, I decided quickly enough; she looked miserable.

"Why are you out so early?" I asked her after I finished staring.

She gestured to the footpath with slender fingers. "I suppose for the same reason as you, yes? To get away for some peace and quiet?"

"Quite right," I told her honestly. "I just can't do the crowds right now."

"Understandable," She said with a nod, I was glad she did not ask me to elaborate, and then she gestured to keep walking with her. I followed her gesture again and realized it was not the way I had been heading but was in fact the direction I had come. Without much convincing needed, I nodded and fell into step beside her.

A few minutes later, as we were walking, I glanced over towards her and realized we were nearly identical in regards to our height. A fact that I found quite funny and began to snicker to which she turned and raised an eyebrow, silently wondering and questioning what had caused such a reaction. Clearing my throat of snickers and giggles, I gestured between us with a lazy hand.

"We're almost the same height now, no more confusion with calling me a 'Little Boy'."

Fleur smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. The smile was infectious and I shared a grin or two with her as she huffed playfully. "You won't ever let me forget that will you?"

"Probably not…" I said with a shrug and a small chuckle. Our laughter subsided after a few moments more and the only sound came from our footfall and the gentle song of bird or two in a nearby tree. The silence between us brought a new question to my mind and I spoke without much hesitation. "So why are you getting away for a bit?"

I saw her bite her lip, squirm under my gaze and then she did something I was quite unprepared for. Sliding closer, I felt her slim arms slid around my limb, gently, and then felt a cold hand find its way into my grasp. Unsure but not wishing to push her away, I tried to relax knowing the touch was not done so with ill will intended. The tensing of my limb went unnoticed by Fleur as she opened her mouth and begin to speak. "You might think badly of me…"

"Doubt it," I interrupted but she spoke over me.

"…that's sweet but I found myself annoyed by Bill and his family. With Fred's death they have isolated themselves and of course I understand they have lost family…yet I am a part of that family no? Being Bill's wife I should be welcome amongst the mourning and celebration of Fred's life, but I do not feel as though I am. They think I'm no smarter than the average child but I see the glares and sneers when they think I am not looking. It has been this way for months but now…"

"Now it hurts more," I said with a nod. I knew how she felt. I too had been feeling slightly miffed at their actions. I understand Fred was their son and brother, family, but I had believed I was as well. Just as Fleur had stated mere moments ago. Hermione, meanwhile, had been beside them every minute, sharing hugs with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley before sneaking off with Ron to do the one thing probably not the most respectable with so many dead bodies awaiting burial.

She slid a strand of blond hair away from her eyes. "Yes."

"…I've been thinking about leaving for a while," I said as I realized just how long her hair had gotten since I had seen it last.

"Me too," Fleur told me in a quiet yet confident voice, not breaking stride as we kept walking around the lake. We shared a brief look before she went back to looking at the trees and the gloomy clouds that were rolling in from the east. It seemed the bright sun would not last long, typical really.

While she held my hand I felt something peak my curiosity. Looking down at her left hand I saw the absence of her wedding ring. I said nothing, it was her choice not mine. We walked for over an hour and when we walked back to the castle she smiled at me before disappearing up the stairs. She seemed to walk in slow motion and my gaze was locked upon her. Not upon any particular feature of hers, no not really. But I stood in the entrance hall watching her, glad that she walked with her head held high and a smile upon her face. I didn't like her frown. I smiled briefly as I saw Fleur stop and turn back to me, saw me staring, then turned back to the stairs.

* * *

I found her sitting alone. Her husband and son taken as criminals, she had been left alone because I asked to speak with her privately. We stood outside, it was raining now; the sun gone and the gloom of the clouds had all but taken over the horizon. All manner of respect and nobility had been taken from her. She wore robes of common make, the silks and elegant jewelry was gone, left in its place was a woman who looked worn out. I tried to find the words to speak but she just kept staring at me until finally she spoke first. Her voice was icy and calm, defiant even. I respected that.

"You don't have to say anything."

"I know…but I also think I should say something."

She shook her head, turning to look away from me almost as if she was embarrassed to be speaking to me, some things never change I guess. "No, Potter…Harry, you do not need to thank me or say anything. I wasn't doing it for you or your silly little friends. I did what I did for my son and my son only. Does that make me a bad person, maybe, but I had been a bad person for years. I do not regret helping you to save him, I used you, which is all it is and will ever be. So please spare me your well wishes."

"It makes you a good mother and if you're a good mother than you're a good person in my book."

"Thank you…" she said quietly. "…but please don't blame my son for what he did. He was protecting his family. Would you do differently if you were in his position?"

Mrs. Malfoy left me with something to ponder.

* * *

"What do you mean you aren't going back to school?" Hermione all but yelled out in the kitchen of the Burrow during dinner a few weeks later. I was sitting at the end of the table with the entirety of the Weasley family and Hermione. Fleur was there as well, but had been staring out the window for most of the meal. Now however, her eyes and the eyes of all the Weasley family were upon me. I held back a roll of my eyes and shrugged off the most obvious of responses. "But it just makes sense to go back once it is rebuilt and completed. How will you be an Auror without graduating? I think it'd be very wrong for you to use your fame to get a job or further your career, it's just not right."

"Okay? I've had enough of Hogwarts for a few years," I told the room as I tapped my foot, my patience running very thin. The discussion had been going on for almost ten minutes already, with every Weasley sharing their input, only now were they starting to get rather hostile about it. I think it had to do with my rising temper and lack of agreeableness on the issue.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked me. She had been testy with me the last day or so…it might have been because I had turned down her offer of getting back together. Actually, I know for a fact that's why she was acting like that. She was pretty easy to read. I had told her I wasn't ready for being in a relationship, I said I needed to think and find out what I was looking for from life before deciding on wedding plans like she wanted. She proceeded to then try and seduce me with a kiss on the lips and an ample view of her cleavage. My lack of enthusiasm for that action had simply made made the situation worse, eventually I threw up my hands and walked out of the room.

"It means I don't want to be there right now," I said tersely.

"Relax mate," Ron said as he chewed his meal, he was watching me carefully while I was glaring at Ginny.

"I am relaxed. I just don't understand why it matters to you lot. It's my decision to return or not and I have decided against. So go have fun at school while I get along with my life. For the first time since I was one I don't have to worry about some madman hunting me down and murdering me because of some bullshit prophecy. Maybe instead of wasting my time at school I'd like to actually experience life? Did you all think about that? No, no you haven't." And with that I pushed back my chair, tossed my napkin upon the table, and strode out of the door, letting it slam shut. A few minutes of angrily stomping through the fields of the Burrow, I found myself sitting against a tree on a hill overlooking the fields around their home. Sometime after that I saw Fleur approaching me with a blanket folded in her arms, I shivered; I didn't realize how cold it was that evening.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked me.

I shook my head and she sat beside me, her back against the tree trunk as well. I could smell her perfume, it was subtle and light. The blanket was spread over her lap and legs and she tossed the remaining bit over my legs as well, she said nothing as we sat there. While the silence wore on I found myself pondering how it came to be that Fleur and I seemed to be growing so close over the last few weeks. Really though it was odd, our friendship. We had been rivals in the tournament, then didn't speak for years before meeting once more and attending her wedding to now…sitting beside her against a tree, under a shared blanket, while the stars came out. And even now we really only had a few conversations every now and then. Baffling, that could be a word to describe it. Or maybe even random, yeah that worked.

"You think too much," she told me finally.

"Hmm?"

"You worry about what others think too much, just be you Harry. Do whatever it is that you think is right."

I was silent for a long time as I took in her words. But then I looked over at her.

"Hey Fleur…"

"Yes, Harry?" she said, looking into my eyes.

"…take your own advice."

* * *

True to my word, Mrs. Malfoy had given me something to think about. For weeks I had been working on a project that was nearing completion. It was something I knew would be rather controversial and maybe a bit daft as well, but as Hermione had said so many times…I had a saving people problem. With the project on my mind and a donut in my belly, I was returning from a meeting with Acting Minister Kingsley three weeks later when I found Fleur sitting on the front steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. She sat with one leg over the other while reading a thin book, though I could tell she wasn't paying that much attention to the novel because she just stared down at the open page. Her eyes moved only slightly. When I approached the steps she looked up, despite the tears snaking down her cheeks she gave a small laugh at my attire. I wore a pair of suit trousers, white collared shirt and a wrinkled tie that I had forgotten to clean. My hair was just as messy as always and Fleur eyed the converse on my feet, pointed and nodded her approval of the faded green.

"That look suits you," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

I stared at her. "Want to come in?"

"Yes please," she nodded, holding back another wave of tears while laughing embarrassedly. She didn't need to tell me what had happened, I could assume as much. As I unlocked the front door I gestured for her to enter first, which she thanked me for, and then I led her down into the kitchen where I found Kreacher mumbling to himself. I asked for some tea and biscuits, he bowed and fetched them while I pulled a chair out for Fleur.

Sitting in silence, drinking tea in silence, and silently eating biscuits is how we spent the majority of the evening. It wasn't until I had grown hungrier and prepared to cook an actual meal did she speak for the first time.

"Why are you dressed like that anyway? Not that I don't like the look, because I do, but it seems odd seeing you choosing to wear an outfit that is semi-formal. As I recall you disliked dressing up very much for the Yule Ball."

"I had a meeting with Kingsley…" I looked up from the vegetables I was chopping. A towel over my shoulder and my tie as loose as it could go, the top most button was free and she could spy my white undershirt. She seemed genuinely interested so I kept talking. "…over Draco Malfoy, his mother, and a few of his classmates. My classmates too I suppose you could say. I've been meeting with Kingsley every day for almost a month now."

"I wasn't expecting that," she stated as she reached for her fifth or sixth biscuit. Rain beat on the windows and a calm feeling arose between us. Kreacher was preparing a room for Fleur to stay in, I had asked him while she had gone to the bathroom; the room was on the same floor as mine.

"I doubt they will either when they're finally pardoned tomorrow," I said humorously.

"Pardoned?" she asked carefully. "You got them pardoned? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

I shrugged. "I merely suggested and then nudged the Acting Minister of Magic to pull a few strings, call in a few favors, and talk a bit of politics. When it comes out in the papers, if all goes to plan, then hardly anyone will know of my involvement."

"But why?"

Putting the knife down, I collapsed back into a pulled out seat. I met her gaze and could only shrug once more. But as I sat and stared at her I saw Fleur waiting patiently for me to continue and after a sigh I did.

"I was thinking the other night…whether Malfoy could be blamed for what he's done. Truly and genuinely blamed. Yeah sure he did some bad things…" she gave me a pointed look. "…okay he did some pretty bad things, things that he could never be forgiven for. I spoke to his mother after the battle to thank her for what she did and she asked me not to blame Draco, he was trying to protect his family she said. And that made me think well if I had a family and I was faced with the same situation whether or not I'd do what he had to do in sixth year. After thinking about it I decided that I may have done just that and that made me think that I couldn't blame him as much as I had been. Possibly even forgive him."

"That's admirable Harry."

I resumed chopping vegetables. "I don't know if it'll be the right decision however."

"Time will tell."

I couldn't sleep that night and found myself walking into the kitchen at 2 am. I made tea and sat at the table alone, for some time until my tea grew cold and I realized I had forgotten to take a sip. While sitting there I thought about Fleur and how she had left Bill and came to me, surprising I know but what surprised me more was when she asked how long she could stay I said 'as long as you want' without hesitation. Ginny was gone from my life and I doubted very much that id see her in a romantic light again. Fleur and I were just friends anyway right?

Nodding in the affirmative, I put my tea cup in the sink and headed for my room once more. I ascended the stairs in general silence and when I got to my floor I padded down the hallway quietly but not quite silent enough because I heard Fleur's muffled voice through her closed door. I stopped and heard her speak once more. Gingerly I reached for the door knob, turned it, and pulled open the door. There she was, on her bed, knees to her chest and tears running down her face.

"I feel so lost," she told me.

I had no answer other than walking towards her and sitting next to her on her bed. She leaned towards me and I enveloped her in a loose hug but as the minutes wore on and she cried harder I tightened my hold around her slim body until she too wrapped her arms around me. I sat there silently as she cried against me. While I wished to have something to say that would help her, or make her feel better despite the consequences of her actions weighing heavy on her shoulders, I could think of nothing. I felt badly for not being able to help but then I realized she was quieting, maybe just a hug was working? If I was honest I was finding it harder and harder to stay awake as the minutes wore on and soon I felt myself falling backwards against the mattress with Fleur laying down beside me. Sleep came to us as the light began to shine through the curtains.

"Thank you," She mumbled and I heard her speak no more.

Just friends…sure.

* * *

I woke to a banging at my front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Threat

To say I expected to have a fist connect with my nose the moment I pulled open my front door would have been a lie. But sure enough, as I pulled open the old wooden thing, that very scenario occurred. Blood running down my nose, my knees buckling under me, I fell backwards against my floor. My hand shot up to my nose and found not only was my nose most likely broken but my glasses had been knocked from my face. I felt the floor with my fingers and eventually found them not too far away, I placed them back on my face calmly and then looked up in the enraged face of the now divorced Bill Weasley. I could smell the firewhiskey on his breath, odor made me sick. He looked like shit frankly, matching up nicely with the smell of alcohol.

"You bastard!" he yelled at me and tried to step into my house but found he couldn't. This caused him even more anger and it looked quite odd as he tried multiple times to break through the invisible barrier. His foot wouldn't step across the open door and in his drunken rage he was unable to understand why his foot couldn't meet the wood floor just a few centimeters through the threshold. Bill tried to reach across, which he was able to do, but he couldn't step inside. I calmly stood and gave a half-assed wave as I closed the door, to his further enragement. With blood still oozing from my nose I walked past Fleur who had come down at the sound of her ex-husband shouting, as I passed her I gestured to the door with my thumb.

"Bill's here…" and proceeded to head for the kitchen calling for Kreacher. I heard Fleur race after me, fielding many questions with concern upon her face as I pulled out a seat and sat heavily, holding back a groan as I shifted to be more comfortable. When she entered the kitchen Fleur looked at me guiltily.

"He punched you?"

"Yes."

Fleur sighed and tried to pull my hand away from my nose. I fought off her grasp at first, confident I could handle it on my own, but she would not give in. Clearing her throat, she took my hand with her left hand and with her right she took my chin and lifted my head so she could get a better glance. I eased at her touch, her hands were soft. I barely heard the question she asked me next, it came out as almost a whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry this happened."

"Don't be," I told her with a crooked grin. She grimaced at the sight of my awkwardly pointing nose and pulled out her wand. Fleur went to cast the healing spell but stopped and waited for my approval. I gave a nod and she proceeded to set it straight. It was painful sure but I had been through worse and so I sat still for a few minutes as she worked. My eyes were set upon her face, the look of concentration was pretty on her.

When Kreacher walked in I asked for some eggs and bacon and he bowed low, saying he'd pop the kettle on as well. I thanked him and wiggled my nose when Fleur finally stepped back.

"It'll probably be sore for a few hours…"

I tapped it lightly. "Nothing I haven't been through before. Once had to regrow most of the bones in my arm, now that was something. This is child's play, I tell you."

Fleur sat down, facing me. She placed her wand upon the table and put her hands in her lap. I was slumped back in the chair, waiting for my eggs and bacon while she sat rigid and still. The banging continued, Bill was undeterred and ready to stand his ground.

"Are you going to talk to him?" she asked me.

"No," I replied immediately.

"But he won't leave, he's stubborn like the rest of them. He'll be out there all day."

"He can't get in, I asked Kreacher to ward the house in the high probability that something like this would occur. He'll collapse eventually, he was drunk enough. Once he does I'll have Kreacher bring him to the Burrow so he can sleep off his hangover and headache…Kreacher is old after all, has trouble not dropping things."

Fleur smiled slightly, a giggle escaping as she looked upon Kreacher with watery eyes just as the house elf turned and nodded. "Tis true master."

"Can I have my breakfast now?" I asked Fleur who was still smiling at the evilly grinning house elf. She looked back at me and smiled at the question. Comfortable, I felt comfortable as I looked upon the woman in pair of light blue pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Fleur gave a nod.

"Sure."

I ate quietly while Fleur sat crossed leg beside me, nursing a cup of tea. Eventually the knocking subsided after Fleur excused herself to go and shower. I first made my way to my room where I changed out of the blood stained shirt and into a clean shirt of black. Pulling on a pair of ratty jeans and sneakers, decided it was time to check on sleeping beauty. As I passed the bathroom I heard Fleur singing softly but just loud enough I could hear her over the water. My feet stopped, my head turned towards the bathroom, and I wondered to myself what the tune was. The sound of Kreacher ascending the stairs brought be out of my daze and I hurried down towards the door. Once in place I pulled open the front door to find Bill collapsed on the front step. He looked pathetic upon the stoop in a heap. I sighed. While I had never been too close to Bill I had always thought he was a good man, good enough for Fleur anyways, but war changes people. Life…life changes people.

I had once thought I wanted to be an auror, to continue the fight against evil in our world, but as the war progressed and I saw more and more people dying I found myself not wanting to fight anymore. Not wanting to fight led me to my decision to not return to Hogwarts and it pushed me to my decision of speaking on Draco's behalf. But this was different, this was Bill being idiotic and unfair. It was his own fault for the divorce papers that were placed on his lap. People not taking responsibility for their actions made doubt fester within my mind, how many refused to accept blame for the state of the wizarding world? How many were at fault for the division in our ranks, the differences in opinions.

I gathered Bill up in my arms, intent on bringing him back myself, something I neglected to tell Fleur about. I knew what she would have said, that I was unnecessarily involving myself into her affairs or something similar to that. While I doubt she would be that angry or upset with me, I knew she would see it rather as something to be embarrassed about. So I kept it to myself for now. But I knew I would handle it the moment he arrived, this was something I would not tolerate. One moment I was standing on my steps and the next I was walking up to the kitchen door of the Burrow. It was rather early but I didn't care all that much, I wasn't here for a friendly chat…in fact I hadn't spoken to the Weasleys, any of them, in about two weeks. Ever since I had defended Fleur in front of the family.

You see I made a choice that night and a choice that all but ended my association with my past friends such as Ron and Hermione and Ron's family. It was a tense day already but it was supposed to be a celebration of a new school year, I had been invited simply because I was still "family" at that point but after that dinner I was all but shunned from ever returning. The things I said in defense of Fleur had shaken the family and not only that but the simple fact of the Weasley's sheer ignorance had become too much for me to sit by and watch. I had exploded in typical Harry Potter fashion, my shouts and yells bouncing from the walls as I threatened Bill for what he did to Fleur in front of the family, when he was unsurprisingly drunk.

You see he had all but accused Fleur to have cheated. He had spoken of delicate husband and wife topics in front of the rest of us, such as sex and the like. How they hadn't spent nights together for a decent amount of time and so on. He had developed an idea that she had been focusing her womanly features upon another, calling her all sorts of names. While those around them acted as if nothing was at all wrong, blaming his outburst "on poor Fred's murder", I had had enough and jumped into action.

First came my threats, which came fast and furiously spoken. The words stabbing at Bill's ears with harmful intent, I was angry and I was losing control of my patience. Next came his rebuttal, more accusations and further defense of her honor from myself. Next came my hands, which gripped the collar of his robes and pushed him to the wall. Surprise and fear filled the room and a firm threat by Mr. Weasley to leave or face consequences for laying hands on his son. I left only because Fleur had. My actions made me do a lot of thinking…

I knocked on the kitchen door and waited.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and for maybe the first time since I had known her…she was speechless. Her eyes looked me up and down, then her gaze moved to Bill and his drunken state. I could tell she was itching to ask what I had done to him, it was written plainly across her face.

"Bill's drunk, he was causing a scene."

"…And why do you have him?"

"As I said, he was causing a scene, and was doing so at my house. One place he is not welcome any longer. I brought him home to help him keep what little dignity he has left." I told her calmly as I handed him off to Mrs. Weasley who helped him in a chair. She said nothing to my words but her expressions showed everything, she was furious. I stood at the doorway while she began to fuss over him in the normal motherly way. I believe she forgot I was there or was just ignoring me, probably the latter, and so I began to turn and head out. But I stopped walking and turned back towards her, not being able to keep myself "One more thing…"

She looked up from her stock of potions in a small cupboard near the sink. A hard gaze on her face.

"…He's not to come near Fleur anymore. That's his final warning."

"Are you threatening my son?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wands

I haven't a clue why he did it, I don't think I'd ever know the real reason or even understand it, but he did it and here we were. Sitting before me was Scarhead…Potter…Harry. The person I had hated for much of my childhood and the one person I had hoped never to see again. I truly thought I had been rid of him, from the fame of the Chosen-One and the Golden Trio. But of course that wasn't how life worked you know? I was almost ready to spend my life behind bars or exiled or even purged of my memories...but yet none of those things happened and now I was seated in front of Harry fucking Potter. Despite being behind bars for months I still looked better than he did, Merlin he was a mess.

Hair much wilder and untamed than I have ever seen it, he had grown a beard too, sheesh I guess we are growing up. Some beards make a man look dignified or older, but for Potter it only made him look even more exhausted than he already looked. I doubt he was sleeping much, he had dark bags under his eyes and the rim of his glasses hid them only slightly. He wore a creased suit, looked second-hand or just very weather worn. It wouldn't be a suit I'd be caught dead in to put it bluntly, looked muggle made, probably was knowing him. I assumed it was a hot day outside, he hadn't worn a jacket and was only wearing the collared shirt and tie, and it was Slytherin green oddly.

"You're serious?" I asked him, unable to hide the disbelief in my voice.

"Yes, yes I am."

"...One question Potter."

"Shoot."

"What in the fuck happened to you?"

Potter smirked and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly his entire personality changed and he wasn't the same exhausted-looking man that had strolled into the room with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Beside me, Theo glanced my way with a raised eyebrow while on my right, Astoria simply watched as the Boy-Who-Lived rose from his chair and called out a name. The door opened and a small, impish-looking man with large glasses appeared and handed over several wrapped parcels. The man was dressed in a fine looking suit, he looked like a money man to me, I had seen enough of them. He took the parcels, thanked the man by giving him a nod and a pat on the shoulder, and then turned to us with a strange glint in his eye.

And by the way...there were more than just the three of us. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Blaise joined us in the small, cramped room. It had been some time since I had seen them all and longer still since we had all been together. I had missed them very much.

"Theodore Nott..." he read the name off of the parcel and handed it to Theo before doing the same for the rest of us. Eventually all of the parcels were handed out and Harry took his seat again. I, however, did not receive on. Odd how he looked at me as he spoke, was he testing me? "...you'll find they have been unharmed and polished for you. I ask, well the Minister asked me to remind you all that you have been found guilty of your crimes and this is simply parole. I'm sorry to say that I was unable to get your pardoned in full immediately, but maybe in a few months you will if all goes well."

"So what does that mean?" Blaise asked Potter daringly. He seemed on edge, Blaise, I could not blame him too much but this was an opportunity for us all.

"Basically..." his eyes narrowed behind his glasses and we saw Blaise look away."...don't fuck this up or I won't stick my neck out for you again."

Astoria unrolled her parcel, none of us having done so before. "Our wands! You got our wands back?"

The room we sat in was hot and humid. The air was dry, the feel of summer reaching in. We were dressed in simple pants and shirts with numbers on the back, they were thin but yet we were all roasting. We smelled bad that's for sure, the room was tight, our moods had been horrible to say the least. But now, oh well now we were beaming and smiling and holding our wands to our hearts like lost puppies returned to us...except for me. I sat with a fake grin as Astoria showed me her wand for the first time in several months. Where was mine?

"Yes I did."

"Why?" Pansy asked Potter quietly, holding the wand close to her heart. She dared not look at him, I assume it was due to last time she had spoken to him.

"Why not?" he countered.

"I could think of several reasons why not to give our wands back."

Potter glanced at Pansy and shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Okay..." she responded uncertainly but thankful nonetheless, still not looking at him as she held her wand.

"Does anyone have any other questions?"

Astoria raised her hand slowly.

"You can just talk," Potter laughed.

She laughed nervously along with him, the rest of us were silent as he laughed. Frankly I was weirded out by this new Potter just as much as she clearly was. "So what about our families? Our homes and money."

"Your father and mother are currently holidaying in South Africa, Blaise your mother is refurbishing a villa in Sicily, and Parkinson your father was arrested and already sentenced, he will not be pardoned. Your fortune was stripped and donated to Hogwarts to rebuild the school. Your mother is living in Dublin, doing quite well too the last time I spoke to her. That was probably last week."

"You spoke to my mother?" Pansy croaked. She was close to her mother, despite her being a Death Eater, her mother was a decent enough woman albeit with some roughness of course. Pansy had said many times how much she had missed her.

"Yes, how do you think she got away?" Potter stated as if it was common knowledge.

I held up my hands, not able to believe any more of this story. This was just one outrageous moment too far. "Hold up, Potter. You're telling me you willingly helped a Death Eater escape? Escape the law and prison?"

"I did more than that. I bought her a flat, nice flat too. Moving on however, the Greengrass sisters your family is perfectly fine and your father is doing quite well in the Muggle courts. I kept the heat off of him while he worked out some way to erase all mention of himself in the Wizarding World and become someone new. I have all the information with Smithies outside, you can trust him. And Draco, your mother has been pardoned and given a lump sum of muggle money by a private investor, me, and she has taken the chance to visit a family friend in France."

"...When did you do all this?"

Potter ran a hand through his hair. "Over the course of several sleepless nights. But that doesn't matter. What does is you can leave so go. Smithies is waiting, he'll take you to a private location where you can escape the press for a time behind before deciding where you want to go. Your fortunes and family money have been taken by the Ministry so I have established several accounts in your name, in muggle London, for you and deposited ten thousand pounds in each account for you to get your footing. After that it's up to you. Don't think you can just disappear however, Smithies and I will be visiting every now and then to check up on you. If you need help or assistance I will be your contact. Remember one thing, no one is giving you a chance but me and my accountant Smithies. So go."

"How noble of you Potter. I didn't ask for your help and I don't want your money."

He turned to Nott, studied him for a moment, and then whispered a name.

"Kreacher is here master," said the small elf.

"Please inform the Minister that Theodore Nott is no longer apart of the deal. He'll be returning to Azkaban momentarily-"

"No wait, wait! I-I'm sorry Potter, I'm sorry! Don't make me go back."

Potter stood from his chair in a rush and looked down upon my friend with a fierce gaze. His hands rested on the table-top and he all but hissed his next words. "I told you Nott. Don't fuck this up."

Kreacher left, Smithies returned, and my friends left with him without another word spoken between us. Potter held a hand out for me to remain and I wasn't surprised when Astoria stayed as well. He glanced at her briefly before closing the door with a sure movement. I went to speak before he pulled a wand out of an arm holster. Instincts kicked in and I dived to the right, knocking Astoria away from the line of fire. As she screamed for help I covered her with my body but then we heard laughing and the both of us glanced upwards to see fucking Potter kneeling beside us.

"A genuine Knight in Shining Armor huh?"

He held out the wand and that is when I realized that the wand he held out was in fact my wand, the wand that had been like an extension of my arm for so many years. Potter stood back up, cleared his throat, and placed the wand on the table. It made a small noise as it rolled to the right before he put a finger down to stop it. His emerald eyes, tired and bloodshot, looked upon me and he spoke in a gentle tone. Everything about this was strange.

"Your wand works better for you than me," Potter explained.

As I took my wand he bent down and helped Astoria up from her knees. While I examined my wand for defects or issues, really just admiring it for the first time in many months, Potter had handed her wand back to her, to which she smiled unsurely at him. To feel my wand again was a pure moment of joy followed by a question that popped up in my head as Potter began to exit the room. When I asked my question the overly-sure of himself man was replaced once more by the tired and exhausted hero, skinny and in need of a shave. He was a mystery as ever.

"What did you give up for all of us going free?"

He did not answer immediately.

"A lot."


End file.
